Où Draco gazouille et Harry rumine
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Quand Draco est de trop bonne humeur et ce qui en résulte... HPDM


**Où Draco gazouille et Harry rumine**

Note aux lecteurs: La chanson est de Carla Bruni et s'intitule "Le plus beau du quartier". Bonne lecture! (et ne vous en faites pas pour Draco, il va bien)**  
**

« Regardez-moi, je suis le plus beau du quartier... lalala palam pam padampam... » Draco entra dans le bureau tout en se dandinant allègrement sur cette fameuse chanson qui passait sur toutes les radios. Et oui, notre cher sorcier, jadis si fier de la pureté de son sang, habitait désormais dans le Londres moldu et arrivait au Ministère tous les matins en métro! Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Ce matin, donc, notre personnage cité ci-dessus passa la porte de son bureau en chantonnant cette rengaine française. « Est-ce la grâce anglo-saxonne de ma cambrure... Oh! Bonjour Harry! Comment ça va ce matin? Padam pam, lalala... » Ledit Harry regardait son collègue avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Qu'il soit aimable et de bonne humeur le matin, passe encore. Mais qu'il chante? Et une chanson moldue de surcroît! Les poules allaient bientôt avoir des dents, il le sentait. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir où en étaient les jumeaux Weasley dans leurs expériences, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

Draco ne s'était rendu compte de rien et poursuivait sa chanson. Il jeta son imperméable sur sa chaise et lança habilement son feutre sur la patère, accrochée derrière la porte. « Et dix points pour Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy est déclaré champion du monde de lancer de chapeau! Regardez-moi, je suis le plus beau du quartier... padam pam... » Harry soupira, puis, se reprenant brusquement, réalisa que son voisin de bureau lui avait posé une question.

« Bonjour Draco. Disons que ça peut aller. Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui! Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu as soudainement appris que tu étais nommé directeur à la place du directeur?

- Hum? Non, non, rien de tout cela. Disons que pour une fois je ne me suis pas trompé de pied en me levant! » Ce disant, il s'était approché du bureau de Harry. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, lorsque brusquement, il se tourna vers son collègue: « Mais prenez garde à ma beauté, à mon exquise ambiguïté! Je suis le roi du désirable, et je suis l'indéshabillable... » Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une drôle de lueur. Harry déglutit.

« Tu la sors d'où cette nouvelle chanson? demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Carla Bruni! C'est une chanteuse française, à la voix superbe – sa voix vaut presque la mienne – et qui passe en boucle dans le métro, à la radio et tout et tout! Franchement Harry, ça ne te réussit pas de vivre dans le monde sorcier. Tu ferais bien de penser sérieusement à déménager du côté moldu! La vie est plus belle sans magie! » Et Draco s'en retourna à son bureau, se lançant dans la rédaction de sombres rapports ou autres tâches sans importance.

« J'suis l'favori, le bel ami, de toutes ces dames, et d'leurs maris... hum, Regardez-moi! Lalala... » C'est ainsi que ce déroula la matinée. Les deux hommes étaient plongés dans leur travail jusqu'au cou, Draco chantait, les oiseaux gazouillaient, le soleil brillait et le ciel bleuissait. Puis à midi, Harry leva les yeux vers la pendule avec un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, il allait avoir deux heures pour souffler, deux heures sans entendre cette chanson. Il n'en pouvait plus! Il allait finir par commettre un meurtre...

« Tu déjeunes avec moi? demanda, affable, Draco.

- Euh...

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi communicatif! Quel charisme Mr Potter, vous m'étonnez, franchement! » Voilà qui ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus au Draco _made in Malfoy._ De plus, pouvait-il refuser une invitation à déjeuner, quand elle était demandée avec un tel sourire?

Vingt minute plus tard, ils entraient dans un restaurant indien. Draco avait réussi à persuader son collègue de se rendre du côté moldu, afin qu'il découvre un _délicieux petit restaurant indien dont il lui dirait des nouvelles_. On avait vu discussion plus animée qu'à cette table: les deux hommes se regardaient depuis de longues minutes en chiens de faïence. Puis, sans prévenir, Draco entonna: « Les bons messieurs, eux voudraient tellement m'déshabiller, ça les obstine...

- Oh arrête! C'est insupportable à la fin!

- Comment? Harry, tss tss... On ne t'a jamais appris à être poli? On dit ''s'il-te-plaît mon petit Draco que j'aime''.

- ... » Mais que se passait-il dans la tête blonde qui se trouvait en face lui? Ou plutôt, que s'était-il passé? Quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ou alors il avait raté une potion qu'il aurait bue, mais Draco ratait rarement une potion. Ou alors... Pendant que Harry cogitait, l'objet de ses pensées s'était de nouveau lancé dans l'interprétation cette chanson.

« Observez-moi, de haut en bas, vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça... pampadam pam...

- Draco, _s'il-te-plaît_, cesse de chanter ce truc. Je n'en peux plus et si tu continues, je m'en vais! Les commandes ne sont pas encore arrivées, je pourrais très bien m'en aller sur-le-champ. » Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif, un brin moqueur, et, comme pour contredire Harry, le serveur arriva, apportant les assiettes. Harry se renfrogna et un grand sourire illumina le visage de sons vis-à-vis.

« Dès qu'on me voit, on se sent tout comme envoûté, comme charmé... hum hum » Draco avait murmuré ces quelques paroles, observant son voisin de table avec un étrange pétillement au fond des yeux. Harry déglutit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« J'ai dit s'il-te-plaît...

- Mais tu as oublié la suite! Tss tss... Harry, voyons, tu n'es pas raisonnable! Je sens que tu es à cran. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que je demande? Tu serais tranquille pour l'après-midi...

- Qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas juste après?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis quelqu'un de parole? Non, franchement Harry, tu me blesses. » rétorqua Draco, feignant la pâmoison, un air exagérément outré sur son visage.

« Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de te murmurer des mots doux?

- Et qui me dit que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie? » La voix de Draco s'était faite enjôleuse. Harry dégl... _Non! Il allait se reprendre, il le fallait!_ Par chance, Draco n'avait pas encore appris à chanter la bouche pleine tout en restant digne, c'est pourquoi il se tut durant le reste du repas. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry se tint suffisamment éloigné de lui pour n'entendre que quelques bribes, mêlées au brouhaha des rues de Londres. De retour au Ministère, il donna à son collègue une vague excuse et s'enfuit retrouver son amie de toujours à l'étage de la recherche en runes et langues anciennes. Il retrouverait Draco plus tard.

« Harry! Comme je suis contente de te voir! Voilà un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu traîner dans le coin. » Ledit Harry marmonna un vague ''J'avais du boulot'' mais Hermione ne dut pas l'entendre et poursuivit sur sa lancée: « Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert la semaine dernière! Je suis maintenant sur une piste plus qu'intéressante: il semblerait que l'article et le relatif aient la même racine en grec, et cela coïnciderait étrangement avec la morphologie première de l'adjectif démonstratif en gaélique et... » Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était content que son amie soit heureuse dans son travail (même si elle persistait à clamer que ce n'était pas du travail puisqu'elle y prenait plaisir) mais n'avait jamais rien compris à ses discours sur les cas et modes d'autres temps.

« Oh mais c'est bien tout ça! Dis Hermione, tu n'aurais pas une idée qui puisse m'aider?

- De quoi s'agit-il? » En entendant le mot ''aide'', le jeune femme avait tout de suite cessé son laïus et ouvert grand ses oreilles – Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours. Son ami lui expliqua la situation, l'étrange bonne humeur de Draco, sa chanson insupportable et la proposition pour le moins insolite qu'il lui avait faite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry ressortait du bureau de la linguiste, satisfait. Après avoir erré pendant une bonne demi-heure dans les couloirs du Ministère, être entré par erreur dans une demi-douzaine de bureaux, avoir demandé son chemin à plus d'une dizaine de personnes, il entra enfin dans son bureau.

« ... belles victimes, voudraient se pendre à mes lacets, ça les abîme... » Comme si de rien n'était, Harry s'assit à sa table de travail et se plongea dans le dossier, particulièrement énorme, qui n'attendait que lui. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco avait levé les yeux sur son collègue, tout en poursuivant son oeuvre lyrique. Harry n'avait pas réagi et une faible lueur de déception passa dans son regard. Puis il se replongea dans son travail, toujours en chantant.

De temps en temps, il percevait un froissement de feuilles un peu plus violent que les autres, Harry sortit à plusieurs reprises du bureau. Ses gestes étaient un peu brusques. Draco savait qu'il allait craquer. Mais jusqu'au bout, son collègue tint bon. Il n'ouvrit pas a bouche, si ce n'est pour lui proposer un chewing-gum. Draco avait répliqué qu'il avait compris son petit jeu, mais ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il refusait parce que cela n'était pas élégant et gâtait la dentition, non pour autre chose: un chewing-gum n'avait jamais empêché personne de chanter.

Enfin, au grand soulagement de Harry, l'horloge du bureau sonna dix-sept heures. Avec un soupir de contentement, il mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Pendant ce temps, Draco faisait de même, et s'était lancé dans une reprise intégrale de la chanson.

« Regarde-moi... » Harry s'approcha de lui doucement. Plus près encore, et lorsque leurs manteaux se frôlèrent: « Draco? » L'interpelé se retourna, tout en articulant davantage. « Je suis le plus b... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il fut bâillonné par une bouche affamée.


End file.
